reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Predator (Drone)
Not to be confused with the 'M3A7 Predator Tank'' The '''Predator Drone is an airborne combat drone that have been in active service after the Cold War from the year of 1995, still in present service in the USA's task forces, several other versions have been spotted used by other factions and currently under plans for replacement, the drone is being used by the following groups: * United States Task Forces - Mostly used for strikes, these drones are the primary attack force for clearing several groups of enemy units making them lethal * Robot Empire - Secretly procured from unknown contractors or possibly stolen, blue coloured versions of the Predator Drones have been spotted in the 2040s United States Task Forces "Friendly Predator missile strike incoming" - United States Command - The MQ-1B Predator Drone UAV is an reconnaissance and a forward attack drone which is used for a series of Drone Strikes targetting positions for dealing with enemy units, equipped with rockets along with technology relating to keeping eyes on hostile contacts along with spying on enemy factions for purposes to watch for any weaknesses that can be used against them. Predator Drones can also be used for drone strikes, usually bombarding positions for clearing out enemy units along with dealing with important targets, but due to recent civilian deaths over the past few years, Drone Strikes are usually monitored by the head of all commanding forces, thus only to be called in by orders from the USA's commanders to ensure no civilians are nearby. History To be added... Development To be added... Service To be added... Pre-Eurasian Conflict Service (1995-2011) After its introduction in 1995, the MQ-1B Predator Drone was used for surveillance and spying on hostile forces for targetting along with co-ordinating airstrikes, sometimes usually keeping eyes on the important targets and keeping control of crime within the borders of the United States, the drone was also known to be taking part in a series of co-ordinated drone strikes targeting several terrorist positions in countries within the Middle East. Libyan Civil Uprising (2011-2015) See 'Libyan Civil Uprising'' To be added... Eurasian Conflicts (2016-2025, 2026-Present) See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Kalini Crisis (2017-Present) See 'Kalini Crisis'' To be added... South American Civil War (2028-Present) See 'South American Civil War' To be added... Known Drone Strikes To be added... Possible Replacement To be added... Stolen Variant "We've spotted several numbers of blue coloured Predator Drones, they ain't ours" - USA Operatives on stolen Predator Droness - To be added... National State Security Initiative "Our eyes in the sky, protecting our nation and her people" - NSSI Agents - To be added... Behind the Scenes * Predator drones are based off their counterpart from real-life, but will be not just be restricted to recon, it will be available via a drone strike. :* The model for the Predator is developed from the Scout/Spy Drone models found in the Generals game, but have been modified to suit purposes. * Since its capable of being an attack drone along with recon duty, there could be a possibly that it'll replace the A-10 Thunderbolts in strafing enemy units on the ground. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Aircrafts Category:Protocol Aircraft Category:Drones Category:Units of American Origin